poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Darkest Minds
is an upcoming Weekenders crossover made by Sonic879 and BowserMovies1989. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After a plague kills nearly all of America's children, the ones left acquire special abilities. Sixteen-year-old Ruby Daly, one of the most powerful, runs away from her government internment camp with other teenagers. The group comes to realize they can foment a rebellion and exact revenge upon those in power who have tortured their generation. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Molly Hale, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey Skechit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Lincoln and his sisters, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chloe Carmichael, Lincoln and his sisters, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Sally Bollywood, Doowee, Caleb, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Mike, Rex, Bert, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Po the Panda and The Furious Five, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy, Heloise, Jack Skellington, The Masters of Evil, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lucius Heinous VII, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, and Spectral Space Pirates guest stars in this film. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Weekenders/20th Century Fox crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Epic films